Beginnings  The Story of Captain Rex
by sky walk
Summary: The life of CC-7567, who is known as Rex. From training on Kamino to the heart of the Clone Wars. On Kamino, however, Rex wasn't known by his known nickname. It was an event that changed him forever.
1. Troubles with Bric

As a general disclaimer, I know the recent TCW episodes had "Sergeant Appo," but I really disagree with that. I still see him being a Commander, and he is by the time of ROTS. And anyone who asks, Rex's number is CC-7567, not CT lol. Yeah, you can look it up.

Also Rex wasn't "Rex," during his time on Kamino. In the story, you'll see who it was and how he affected Rex. Hopefully you like it

I chose Bric since many who watch TCW might be familiar with him and how he acted. I see him as a good fit for this story, and I hope you do, too.

###################################################################

Main characters:

CC-7567 - Sergeant of the 501st Legion

CC-1119 "Appo" - Commander of the 501st Legion

CC-5600 "Rex" - Sergeant of the 501st Legion

CT-1515 "Coric" - Corporal and medic of the 501st Legion

Del - Private of the 501st Legion

Drill Sergeant Bric

Alpha-17 "Alpha" - ARC trooper commander

Jango Fett

CC-2224 "Cody" - Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion

###################################################################

"_They grow up loyal to the Republic, or they don't grow up at all._"

Alpha-17, on the clone troopers of Kamino

Captain's log entry #1 – Year 14, Month 5, Day 12 (21 BBY)

"The sounds of blasters never cease to leave my head. It's been quite some time since I had some down time. I guess I had to start my own personal journal sometime, right? Though from General Skywalker shouting orders, to watching out for his "snippy" Padawan Ahsoka, it seems one cannot simply do this. I guess it's all for good cause. The Clone Wars entered its second year not even five months ago. I remember the memories of the first battle on that bug infested planet. I can still recite the fresh images of my first shooting of a droid - a real Separatist droid. During my training on Kamino, there were droids, but those were completely different than the ones the Seps use. They made us who we are: tough, strong, and willing to fight. They were specialized combatant droids virtualizing what us clones would be up against if the Republic entered a war. Good times back then. A lot of...memories. Good memories. I made and lost friends whom I grew up with on Kamino. I trained with them and I actually got a chance to lead them. All thanks to my commander, Appo."

KAMINO - Year 9 (26 BBY - 4 years before the Battle of Geonosis)

"CC-7567!" Shouted the tough Siniteen Bric. His pasty green lips sharply smashed inward into his mouth, a sign of great frustration. Equally, his bright yellow eyes focusing on the lot of clone troopers that stood in front of him. All neatly lined up into nearly 15 squads of around 10 men.

"CC-7567! Where are you?" He repeated, this time walking up to the clone troopers. "I don't have to repeat myself again, you damn-"

His words were cut off at the sign of an approaching clone trooper, whose armor was decorated with sleek blue strips that covered his arms and legs.

"Sir, I was with my squad. As always." Spoke CC-7567, who took off his helmet and firmly tucked it between his right arm.

"I've grown tired of having to repeat myself, Sergeant. This is the 5th time I had to call your blasted number. As a higher ranking clone out of your squad, you should know better." Bric stated, his yellow eyes striking Rex's own brown eyes.

It was hard keeping eye contact. Bric was known to be a rough, almost brute-like, drill sergeant for the clones under his command. Rex had known Bric since he was a small child; a child that rapidly grew fast as part of his clone growth acceleration, a trait that he shared with the rest of his close clone brothers.

"Out of words, CC-7567? Hmm?" Bric chuckled, pushing CC-7567 aside. Walking past him, the Siniteen walked down the aisle of clone trooper squads, heading toward Rex's squad, whom were all part of the 501st Legion.

Placing a hand on a trooper's shoulder armor, Bric turned his head and looked at CC-7567. "These men; Do they not follow your lead when Commander Appo assigns you to do so?"

Rex's eyes tried to focus on Bric's. Because Bric was so far apart from him and the only thing separating him are the squads of clone troopers, CC-7567 felt exposed. "Well...sir, you assign me tests-"

"I didn't say tests, Sergeant," he broke Rex off, "I stated do you lead these men when Appo gives you his own assignments?"

"Oh. Well, yes, sir. You do." Rex tried to spit out his words. He began to find himself also fiddling his helmet with his fingers that's keeping the piece of armor in place under his right arm. "It's just that Commander Appo gives me assignments about leadership...tactics," Trying to not choke in front of the clone troopers, including his own squad, Rex continued, slowly, "your assignments focus on actually the good stuff. Uh, you know, shoot...things."

"Shoot things?" Bric's eyes widened, his voice humorously assumed. With a slight snicker in Bric's voice, some of the troop squads around him followed suit - they began to laugh at their brother's words. Sergeant CC-7567's words.

CC-7567's head lowered slightly, though not showing remorse or soft feelings in front of his squad. Speechless, the trooper only continued to fiddle with his helmet with his fingers.

With his eyes still focusing on the clone sergeant that stood some 10 meters away, Bric's fixed firm lips became a slight smile. "You know something, Sergeant, perhaps later on you can show me these leadership tactics Appo gives you. Hell, you might as well show me what things you shoot."

The once snickering turned into laughter. Now CC-7567's hands were sweating, his head numb, and his chest pounding. The anxiety that is consuming him was too much.

"Enough of this!" shouted a trooper that stood right by the stern Bric. The blue-stripped armored cladded clone trooper walked past a few of his brothers and stood toe-to-toe with his drill sergeant. "Honestly, harassing troops now, eh, Bric?"

The laughter that once pounded in Rex's head ceased. Dead silence rapidly filled the room. The open, gray-colored outdoor hangar was entirely muted. Each clone trooper, from CC-7567 to the last clone trooper 50 meters away from him had their head fixed at the confronting 501st clone trooper and Bric.

Bric's once smile turned into a dark grim. CC-7567 couldn't help but see Bric's own fists squeeze, causing his green rubber gloves to show visible creases.

"Stand down, trooper." Demanded Bric, his voice now shallow.

"No." Retorted the 501st clone. Even with his helmet on, his brown eyes sharply beamed at Bric's own yellow eyes.

One of Bric's tightened fists extended back toward his belt. His hand rubbed against the coldness of his DC-17 hand blaster that dangled out of its holster.

In the inside, CC-7567's mind raced. His voice box was still defunct; still speechless and desperately trying to say a syllable. From the outside, only his eyes seemed to work. Seeing his closest brother standing up toward Bric and not seem to care for what the moment brought. Bric's left hand still had a tight, firm fist, although his right hand was now planted on the side of his blaster that was still in its holster.

"I don't think there's anything more ruthless than harassing our Sergeant, sir." The 501st trooper continued, his eyes still fixed on Bric's. The trooper did not even care to look at Bric's hand that was placed on his blaster. Bric's own actions were all too easy to figure out from the sound and posture he made. "Now you're threatening me? You're pitiful." The 501st trooper turned his back on Bric and began to walk back to his spot within the squad.

Bric was now speechless. His hand still on his blaster, Bric used his free hand to plow through the other 501st troops that stood in his way. He barreled toward the out-of-line 501st trooper. "Care to repeat your words to me, clone?" With a quick flick to the wrist, his hand grabbed the blaster and he placed the muzzle of it firmly on the trooper's head. "SPEAK," roared Bric.

Within his armor, CC-7567 quivered. How could he let his closest brother take all the heat? The man had heart, all right. He deeply cared for him and it showed all too well. Finally, CC-7567 breathed in slightly and opened his dried-out mouth.

"...Sir," he tried to shout, albeit Bric's concentrating still was focused on the 501st trooper. He tried once more, "Sir!"

Bric's head turned to look at the location where the sound came from, only to stare eye-to-eye with CC-7567 once again. "What the hell do you want?" Bric sharply stated, his blaster still firmly lodged on the head of the 501st trooper.

"Shoot me," he stated, eyes drifting down, away from Bric.

The sound of CC-7567's voice was still nearly inaudible. "Come again, Sergeant?" Bric's neck turned a bit to allow his ear facing him.

"Shoot me," CC-7567 repeated, now breathing quicker.

"What was that, Sergeant?" He continued, "I can barely-"

"SHOOT ME!" CC-7567 shouted, trying to yell as hard as he could. His eyes were now fixed at Bric again.

I'll begin chapter 2 soon. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. I guess you can take a guess what will happen, but how do you know for sure CC-7567 wasn't shot? :P


	2. Story Update author note

Story update

Thanks for those who reviewed. Greatly appreciated !

CloneRush010- Thanks man. :) As for the issue with that line, I should've looked it over some more. Haha CC-7567 was keeping his helmet under his right arm, and his hand was holding it there. He was nervous and his fingers were fiddling against the helmet. Hope that makes sense!

Also, sadly, that new SW com changed Rex's number from CC-7567 to CT-7567. I will reflect on this in my story, but I'll keep both.

Chapter 2 should be uploaded and live soon!


End file.
